


Slowly Figuring It Out

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen and Alex take their time to figure out what they are to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly Figuring It Out

Alex sighed as she flopped down on her bed, Christen looked over at her. 

“You ok?”

“My mother thinks I’m not outgoing enough,” Alex groaned and Christen laughed.

“You?”

“I haven’t been putting myself out there since Servando,” Alex admitted and Christen looked over toward her.

“Why?”

“Not ready for it, don’t really care to. I need to focus on me, nothing else. Well besides soccer.”

“Well, soccer is our life so… I completely understand. She might be right, though,” Christen said and Alex glared at her. 

“Don’t you turn your back on me too.”

“I’m not, I swear. What would you want in someone?” Alex sighed, laying down facing the other bed.

“I don’t know, you?”

“How about I say something, then you say something, we just go back and forth.”

“Ok.”

“Must love dogs.”

“That’s cheating! Everyone knows that.” Alex threw her pillow at Christen who laughed.

“No, everyone knows I love dogs, but not that I can’t be with someone who doesn’t love them.” Christen handed the pillow back to Alex.

“Fine, must understand my career.”

“Has to at least like the ocean.”

“Must be able to kill spiders.”

“Can stand me shouting answers to jeopardy.”

“Can’t be vegan.”

“Has to want kids.”

“At least two.”

“No silk plants in the house.”

“What?” Alex balked at the statement and Christen laughed.

“My grandmother had all these silk plants and cleaning them is the hardest thing ever. So at the young age of 13, I decided I’d never have them in my house.” 

“That’s an odd thing to have on your list.”

“It sounds odd but it’s so important.” Alex just smirked over at Christen, shaking her head.

“You ever hear that you’re an odd one?”

“Go to bed Morgan!” Christen huffed, turning the light off.

“Night oddball.”

x-x-x   
**Two years later**

Alex stared out the window of the latest hotel room she was staying in, Christen was sitting alone on the beach, below. Alex knew something was bothering the woman but couldn’t tell what it was, but she wanted to know. Over the last two years, they had grown considerably closer, Christen kept her busy so she’d stop thinking about Servando. 

Alex grabbed her room key before headed out of the room, finding her way to the beach. She sat next to Christen without saying anything, placing a hand on top of Christen’s knee. 

“Hey Lex,” Christen said softly.

“You alright?” Alex asked and Christen looked over at her, unsure what to say, she just sighed and nodded before turning back to the waves rolling in.

“You ever realize how much we give up for this life?” 

“What do you mean?”

“We give up a love life, we give up family events, holidays, birthdays, weddings, births, showers. All of it. We give up starting a family.”

“Yeah, I’ve thought about it.” Alex admitted, wrapping an arm around Christen, hugging her close.

“I just want to be normal for just a little while. I want to start planning my future, I want to fall in love.”

“Nothing's stopping you, Chris.”

“Something might be,” Christen said under her breath, Alex still heard it. She didn’t know what to say, she couldn’t imagine Christen not being in her life now. They practically lived together in their downtime, if they weren’t in one of their club cities they were in LA together in a rented home for the few months they could get. 

“I could live without silk plants…” Alex said softly, Christen turning to her a bit slack-jawed. She shook herself out of her own shock before cupping the back of Alex’s head and pulling her into a kiss. The minute their lips connected they both knew they made the right choice, they melted into the kiss. Alex pulled Christen forward till they were laying down in the sand, Christen hovering over Alex.

“You sure? You might change your mind about the plants down the road.”

“I won’t change my mind about the plants as long as you kill all the spiders.”

“I’ll gladly kill all the spiders,” Christen smiled and kissed Alex again.

x-x-x

**One year later**

Alex walked over to where Christen was sitting in the middle of the pitch. She sat down behind the woman, pulling her back into her embrace. Alex placed a soft kiss to the underside of Chirsten’s jaw. 

“You ok?” Alex asked as she tucked some of the loose hairs behind Christen’s ear.

“I’m alright,” Christen said, offering a smile, Alex didn’t by it.

“So why are you sitting in the middle of the field all alone?” Alex kept pressing and Christen looked over her shoulder at the woman.

“Because I had an idea… and I’m a bit… unsure of it.”

“Well, what’s the idea, love?”

“I like the idea of you having silk flowers for your bouquet when you get married again so that they’ll always stay, like your love.”

“Chris… what are yo—” Christen turned around, facing Alex fully, a ring in her hand. 

“Alex Morgan, will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think I edited this one, so if you see a mistake give me a shout. Keep the prompts up guys! either here or over at Tumblr at jessi-08


End file.
